


Kaboom

by hips_dont_lie8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Eleanor Is A Beard, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot, Pociągi, Smut, Starbucks, YOLO, elebucks - Freeform, eloubucks, elounor is fake, elourrybucks, i don't care, larry is real, lol, lool
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_dont_lie8/pseuds/hips_dont_lie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor i Louis idą na spacer i coś się dziejeeee ;o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaboom

**Author's Note:**

> Żeśmy to napisały jak se jechałyśmy do Wrocławia do Starbucks <33 ;***

Był to piękny dzień. Eleanor postanowiła się wybrać do Starbucks ze swoim 'chłopakiem'.  
\- Powinnam wziąć rappe frappe blud dup czy flafi fafi kafi rafi? - zapytała Eleanor z zastanowieniem.  
\- Harry pisze, że to pierwsze - powiedział Louis nie odrywając oczu od telefonu.  
\- Czyli wezmę to drugie - powiedziała Eleanor.  
Louis wziął to co Eleanor. I tak nie będzie tego pił, lol. I wyszli ze Starbucks.  
Poszli na romantyczny spacer obok torów, bo Louis ostatnio wykazywał duże zainteresowanie w pociągach i wypadlach śmiertelnych. Ciekawe czemu...  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? - zapytała Eleanor.  
-Zobaczysz, siedź cicho - odparł Louis  
\- Już się nie mogę doczekać! - odpowiedziała z niezwykłym entuzjazmem na twarzy.  
\- Ja teeeeeż.... - powiedział Louis  
Louis usłyszał nadjeżdżający pociąg. Jego twarz rozpromieniła się natychmiastowo. Miał właśnie za chwilę wcielić swój plan w życie. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko.   
Gdy pociąg był już tylko centymetry od nich Louis wyciądnął rękę w zamiarze objęcia Eleanor, ale zamiast tego 'przez przypadek' wepchnął ją prosto pod pociąg. Zobaczył jak pociąg miażdżył każdą jej kość, chwilę potem zadzwonił se do Harrego, żeby se pogadać. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł se spacerkiem spowrotem.


End file.
